


Memories

by yoshi1442



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi1442/pseuds/yoshi1442
Summary: Ryouma and Marx were remembering that one day form their younger days that changed their lived forever.





	Memories

*flash back*  
It was a nice day in Hoshido, Kings Garon and Sumeragi were inside Castle Shirasagi while Ryoma and Xander were sparring in the practice field in front of it. They were only young teens then, but it felt like they were in the middle of a great war. They were equal in terms of offensive and defensive formations but it wasn’t like the other hadn’t seen them before, as Ryoma was the one who was helping Xander. One time however, Ryoma had the upper hand to where Xander called a surrender. 

“Alright I give!” said Xander who lost his sword when Ryoma deflected his swing

“You need to watch your stance and the way you’re holding your sword. If I were an enemy I could have killed you right then and there.” said Ryoma getting the sword and giving it back to Xander.

“R-right…” Xander said hesitating a bit as he took the sword.

“Hey, relax. Why don’t we try this again?” said Ryoma getting into his starting position

The two of them went at it for several hours, until Xander finally got the best of Ryoma for once. 

“You’re right where I want you now.” said Xander playfully pushing Ryoma to the ground.

“Well done. Although that was only the basics. I guess we can leave it on that note for the day.” said Ryoma getting up from the ground.

“I really do thank you for helping me with sword play.” said Xander as he was helping Ryoma up.

“Praise appreciated.” said Ryoma.

After dusting themselves off, their fathers called them inside for the night. They headed in and after the two of them cleaned up they were both ready for bed but not before they has several chess matches. It was clear in this regard that Xander had the upper hand, as Ryoma played a game similar to this known as shogi. 

“Check and mate” said Xander placing the final move

“I call for a rematch!” said Ryoma who was getting a little impatient.

“Again? This is the 6th time. Are you sure?” asked Xander

“Hey, I didn’t question you when we were practicing!” said Ryoma who was clearly not pleased. 

“That’s because you were the one teaching me!” said Xander raising his voice.

The two of them argued until their fathers came in yelling at the both of them due to their little sisters (Camilla and Hinoka at the time) sleeping.

“My apologies Father..” said Xander in shame

“Sorry..” apologized Ryoma

“We better not hear you two arguing again.” said Sumeragi

“Or else the both of you will be punished. Don’t stay up too late either.” said Garon before leaving with Sumeragi.

The two teens were silent as they were trying to process what happened. The silence was awkward until Ryoma started laughing a little.

“What’s so funny?” asked Xander as he had finished setting up the pieces.

“Just the fact that it’s the first time since we’ve both gotten in trouble. Think about it. We’ve been on our best behavior the entire time. Seeing them both get mad at us. I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” said Ryoma calming down. 

Xander laughed a little as well. “I guess you’re right. Now, shall we get one game in before bed?”

“I’m going to beat you this time for sure!” said Ryoma confidently

After a good 15 minutes, Ryoma finally finished his last move securing the win against Xander.

“Told you I’d win!” said Ryoma who was happy that he finally beat him for once

“Congrats” Xander said before yawning.

“I think we should head to bed. I guess the both of us accomplished something today. You getting the basics of swordplay and me beating you in chess.” said Ryoma stretching

“Yeah we should.” said Xander as he got up and stretched up as well. 

They headed to the bedroom, and just before they were about to sleep, Xander asked Ryoma an important question.

“Ryoma, can you promise me one thing?” asked Xander lying down and turned to Ryoma

“What is it?” said Ryoma turning to face him

“Even if we become mortal enemies, will you forever stay by my side?” asked Xander

“Of course I will.” said Ryoma holding Xander’s hand with fingers intertwined as he smiled. 

Xander smiled back as well as the both of them fell asleep. Garon and Sumeragi saw the both of them as they both smiled

“Our sons are going to get along real well.” said Garon.

“Yeah, they sure will.” said Sumeragi. 

*time skip to the present brought by the ocean’s gay waves*

Ryoma was sitting outside as he saw the sunset and was remembering the time where Xander beat him for the first time. Without him knowing, Xander came up kneeling behind him and covered his eyes with his hands.

“Guess who~” Xander whispered into Ryoma’s ear. 

“That voice sounds quite familiar…” said Ryoma teasing a bit as Xander removed his hands from Ryoma’s eyes and kissed him on the forehead before sitting down next to him. 

“This was the place where I beat you for the first time wasn’t it?” asked Xander

“Yeah, it sure was. I was just remembering that day. Our fathers were right about us getting along.” said Ryoma

“I’m pretty sure they meant it in terms of our kingdoms. But this is a nice change knowing everything we’ve been through.” said Xander putting his hand on top of Ryoma’s

Ryoma turned his head to meet Xander’s and after looking into each other’s eyes, they leaned in to kiss. Xander moved his hand to cup Ryoma’s face, deepening their kiss. They were embraced in their love to where they were only broken by two familiar voices to them.

“Ugh, Dad seriously!? You’re ruining the view!” said Shiro who was standing at the door

“Father please… Not out here in public…” said Siegbert who was trying to hide his face out of embarrassment

The two of them broke their kiss as they turned to see their two sons with the face of disgust. The two older men blushed slightly and laughed a little. They asked their sons to join them outside as they told them about that day from their youth. It was safe to say that it was one of those days neither could ever forget.


End file.
